Gabby and Rosalie Fight
by crispychip95
Summary: This is a little chat I created that Rosalie has. I added a few of my own chacters though, because I didn't feel like messing with the real ones from the book, at least no one but Rosalie.
1. Enlighten Me

"A paper cut?" I repeated. "He left because of a paper cut?" I paused and mulled over the thought. "He can't really have thought... I mean... It's just..."

"The right thing to do." Rosalie said impatiently.

"Stupid, was more what I was aiming for." I said coldly. "In no way, what so ever, was it the right thing to do." I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at her in a disapproving way.

"Oh, and why not?" She snorted. "Enlighten me, shall you?"

"I think you've gone far beyond the need of enlightenment." I laughed. "There's no hope for you if you can't even change your views about some one who's never done a thing to you personally."

"A thing to me personally?! How about a thing to this whole entire family!" She fumed. Emmett watched from a distance, knowing that I wouldn't let him intervene.

"When you think about it on the whole, it could have been worse, and it's not like she did it herself. You can't blame some one for their existence." I gritted my teeth. Rosalie just didn't seem to let things go by easily.

"That girl has caused more trouble for us than we've had since I can remember," She began.

"Then you must have a very boring life, for I see no fun in living if you don't run into obstacles like these." I shrugged. "At least my life is fun filled, while you just admire your own self. The least you could do is go along for the ride, but oh no, your precious hair might get messed up. I don't think I could live with the thought of messy hair blowing in my face! That would just be disastrous! Maybe even the end of the world for my own precious self!" I said sarcastically.

She gave me scathing look. She seemed tempted to contradict me, but I could tell she wasn't quite sure what to say yet. I don't think I had stopped her though.

"This conversation has nothing to do with my hair." Was that all she could think of? There must be more she could say.

"I just made this conversation have something to do with your hair. It has to do with your whole entire self, and your snobbish behavior towards others that just aren't like you." Her lips drew back in a snarl, and I smiled.

"I think you should stop now." Alice said tentatively. She was probably right. I didn't feel much like letting Rosalie be. She was so easy to intimidate, that it was hard to resist some times. Rosalie smiled at me smugly.

"Oh, come off it, Rosalie." I snorted. She stopped smiling, and whipped out of the room. "Well, I guess that's better than having to watch glare at me all the time." I muttered.

"You could let it rest." Emmett piped up.

"Let it rest!" I laughed. "Fat chance I'd ever let that happen any time soon. Well, I've tried, but I can't stop myself." I shrugged. "Some times, one just gets the need to indulge themselves with some thing, and this just so happened to be one of those moment, but seriously. It was a paper cut. It should not have altered every ones whole entire life."

"Maybe you just can't see it from his point of view." Great, now Jasper was hear to.

"His point of view seems to be to drastic. No offense, but really. He's just making himself even more miserable than before, not to mention that Bella is at an all time low. He's making it bitter for every one, and I hope he knows it."

"I think, that's enough." Carlisle entered the room.

"Fine, fine." I groaned. "But I can't promise you that this wont happen again."

"She likes indulging herself a bit to much." Hayden appeared net to me. He had probably come to take me some where else where I wouldn't be able to argue with Rosalie. "Come on. Amy just found a pack of flesh eating slugs. They're giants. You should see them."

"Oh joy! Lets go get eaten by a giant flesh eating slug!" I said sarcastically.

"Sounds like fun to me." Emmett said pleasantly.

"Great, wanna take my place?"

"It's at the top of my list." He smiled.

"Gabby." Hayden said disapprovingly.

"I'm goin, I'm goin." I sighed. There was a quiet pop, and we disappeared from the room. 


	2. Victoria

Relief flowed through me as my head finally broke the surface of the water. I would have gasped for air, but what was the point of that if I knew I didn't need to breath? I could see the beach not to far ahead. My arms felt tired, and my head throbbed. I let the waves carry me closer.

"So, how'd you like those flesh eating slugs?" A familiar voice floated by me. I didn't respond. I was still a little miffed at him. The slugs had been interesting, but I wouldn't have gone if I had known he was going to ambush me after with a snowball fight. I wasn't in the mood for one.

I sighed as I drifted closer and closer to shore. He floated next to me in silence. At least he showed some respect. He hadn't been the one to push us in the water, but he had started the snowball fight.

I closed my eyes, soaking up the noise of the waves. The sand began to brush against my legs, and with one final shove, we were pushed up onto land. I wanted to relax, but instead, I froze. I was okay on the beach, because I wasn't a vampire, but the traces were much stronger in Hayden than they were in me.

"Hayden..." I didn't need to say any more. We could already smell them. If we, mainly him, didn't get out of here quick, it wouldn't be such a pretty picture. The werewolves seemed to be more on edge than ever.

"Somethings strange about this." Hayden murmured. His eyes flickered to a girl sitting on the beach. There was a taste of fear mingled with disbelief in the air. Bella. But what was there to fear? She was safe, wasn't she? I couldn't remember her doing any thing to drastic in the past 48 hours.

"C'mon, lets go hide some where." I shape-shifted into a slithery sand colored snake, and squiggled my way across the sand. Hayden followed close behind me in the shape of a crab, without complaint. He must have been eager to figure out what was going on, or he wouldn't have come with out a fight.

I could tell he was right. Something was unsettling about the earth around me. There was a distinct smell, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I could see another approaching, definitely a werewolf. I could pick out the smell quite distinctly from the others.

To me they didn't smell bad, but to Hayden, they smelled repulsive. I didn't have as much vampire running through my veins as he did. Luckily, because we had changed shape, our smell could not be detected.

They were talking. I tuned my ears to listen in on their conversation. It turned out Bella had only just found out the here werewolf friend, Jacob I think, was indeed a werewolf. She was worried about people hunting them because most people who glimpsed them thought they had looked like giant bears.

"Even I know the difference from a bear and a wolf." Hayden muttered beside me. I hissed at him disapprovingly. He always got into a really rude mood when he was around them. He shrank away from me, taking my warning seriously.

The conversation continued. Jacob had thought Bella wouldn't accept him for who he was. Hayden snorted. I had to admit he was right. If Bella could live with Edward being a vampire, than she could definitely live with Jacob as a werewolf.

There was a slight turn in the conversation that had peaked my interest. Bella thought Laurent was still alive. Ha! There was no way in hell he could have survived the whole pack! Why on earth was she still worried about him. Why could I still smell the fear so thickly. It was sickeningly strong when she had found that Laurent was gone, and then it suddenly struck me.

The only vampire who would have a reason to kill Bella, the only one left when Laurent and James had been picked off one by one.

Victoria. 


End file.
